Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 3 \times 9 + \dfrac{ 15 }{ 5 } $
Solution: $ = 9 - 3 \times 9 + 3 $ $ = 9 - 27 + 3 $ $ = -18 + 3 $ $ = -15 $